1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a demultiplexer drive circuit, particularly to a demultiplexer drive circuit capable of sharing a same data line to write pixel data into different pixels in a time-division manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an equivalent circuit diagram of a partial pixel of a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD 100 has multiple gate lines G1-Gn and data lines D1-Dm that are intersected with each other. Each intersection is provided with a first thin film transistor LTFT1 and a second thin film transistor LTFT2 that control a pixel PL in the left side of one data line and a third thin film transistor RTFT that controls a pixel PR in the right side of the data line. Thereby, pixel data transmitted from a same data line are fed into the left pixel PL and the right pixel PR. Hence, the above circuitry together with time-division control over gate drive signals allows the pixel data transmitted from a same data line to be alternately fed into the left pixel PL and the right pixel PR to save half data lines.
However, though the above design may achieve the effect of reducing the number of data lines, the time-divisional control over gate drive signals and the data transmission achieved by a data IC are too complicated. Further, there is still more room for reducing the number of data lines.